


Dinner Plans

by sfscarlet



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, community: qaf_giftxchnge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfscarlet/pseuds/sfscarlet
Summary: Written for Qaf_giftxchange 2017   for cuivresdesaxeRequest :  Brian is part of a club that holds a monthly dinner where the one that shows up with the hottest guest wins.  He won many times but is stood up at the last minute and has no replacements on such short notice. He then meets Justin and wants him to come along so he doesn't forfeit his title





	

Brian had recently come back from vacation where he spent two weeks in Spain. He’d always wanted to go to Ibizia and finally took the opportunity to visit the iconic city. He’d spent a lot of time on the beach working on his tan, but also enjoyed the nightlife and walking around the city. He took a few day trips as well. He had returned to his office at Kinnetik refreshed and ready to tackle the challenges of owning a boutique ad agency in a major city.  


Yesterday had been spent reviewing emails and a two hour session with his assistant, Cynthia, where they reviewed the status of the campaigns and discussed the upcoming interviews. Brian needed at least one and maybe even two new artists as his business had grown a lot in the last six months. He hated interviewing, but since it was his vision that the artist was going to create, he needed to feel that he and the person could communicate well. He always viewed the portfolio and didn’t look at the bio of the person. He felt that he could get a better feel from looking at the work rather than talking to the person. The first person he interviewed was a total wash. The artist felt that she was doing him a favor by working on his new campaign and he didn’t want to deal with anyone who had that attitude. The second artist was passable, but it appeared to Brian that he was tired and not very energetic. He lacked enthusiasm. Brian needed 110% from the artist so he didn’t choose him either.  


“Cynthia,” he said into the intercom. “Can you come into my office?” He ran his hand over his face and pinched his brow between his eyes for a few seconds trying to stave off the headache that was threatening. “Tell me that you were having a bad day when you talked to these so called ‘artists’. I’ve spoken with two of them and neither are even remotely candidates that I would consider,” he said as he she walked into the room.  


“I have another candidate in the waiting room. I liked his work a lot and you should find it has a certain edge to it,” she said, refusing to take his bait regarding her supposed bad day.  


“I hope you’re right. I need something to go right today. Give me 5 minutes and then send him in.” He turned toward his private bathroom, splashed water on his face and then went to his desk.  


A short blonde haired young man came in to Brian’s office. The man was beautiful. He had soft pink lips that just begged to be kissed and his bubble butt was just as enticing. He was dressed casually, a pair of chinos with a button down shirt untucked, but Brian felt his gaydar go off as his cock pushed his trousers for release. Brian wanted to forget the interview and drag the young man across his desk for a quick fuck, but he had an interview to conduct. He stayed away from office liaisons; those had proven almost career killing several years ago. This man was not his employee and he warred for a brief moment if hiring him as an artist would break his self- imposed rule of not fucking the help. He willed his body to calm down and thought about his accountant, Ted, which immediately gave him a shudder and brought his mind back to the task at hand.  


The interview went well; Cynthia had been correct about the young man having an edge to his art and he thought he would be a perfect fit to their art department.  


“Cynthia, can you come in to my office?” he said as he pushed the intercom again.  


Cynthia came in again and said, “Yes, boss?”  


“Take Mr. Taylor to HR and have him fill out the paperwork. I’ve found my new artist.” Brian looked at Justin and smiled. He wanted to ravish the young man, but decided he could bide his time.  


Justin was excited about the opportunity. He’d done his research on the company and thought it was a perfect match for his career. It was a small boutique agency where he would not be one of the cookie cutter artists in a large pool of talent. Sure he still had to get his ideas approved but he felt that this was a great way to start his career. Ultimately Justin wanted to make a living with his art, but for the time being he needed to pay his bills and this met his needs.  


During his research he discovered that Brian Kinney, the CEO was also well known on Liberty Avenue. He was known as the Stud of Liberty Avenue. Justin felt his gaydar go off during the interview and hoped he’d been hired for his skills not his looks. Justin had been out and proud since high school, some 10 years earlier and found that his sexuality was accepted most places. With the passage of gay marriage equality several years ago, it was less of a burden to admit you were gay. He had dated many men and wasn’t really sure if he ever wanted to get married but liked the idea that if he wanted to do so, it was an option. He wanted to make sure that he received this job for his talents on the canvas not the back room.  


He followed the assistant, Cynthia to HR and dutifully filled out all the documents. “You can start next Monday,” she said. “I’ll show you where the art department is located.” She made her way through several hallways until she came to a large area lined with windows on all sides. “Murph,” she said as she looked for the head of the department. A middle age man wearing jeans and a blue pullover yelled out, “over here”.  


“Come here. I want you to meet Justin Taylor, the newest addition to your department.” Murph walked over and reached out his hand to shake Justin’s hand.  


“Welcome. We work hard and if you work hard, you’ll fit right in. I know you’ll like it,’ Murph said.  


“Thanks. I’m excited to be here.”  


“Hey, Murph. Can you come over here for a minute?” A voice from the far corner of the office yelled.  


“See you soon, Justin. Duty calls.” Murph walked toward the voice and Cynthia smiled.  


“He’s a great boss. Brian is a bit of a challenge, but he rewards good work,” Cynthia said as she led Justin back toward the front of the building. “We’ll see you next week.”  


3 months later

Brian looked at the bookcase in his home office, admiring the multiple awards that lined the lower two shelves. He’d been in a special dinner club for over a year and each month they held a dinner where they gave out an award for the best looking couple. Brian Kinney was always interested in how he looked, spending many hours shopping for the latest collection and watching what he ate. He didn’t eat carbs after 7:00 and worked out on the treadmill and at the gym most days of the week. He prided himself that he was often voted part of the best couple.  


The monthly dinner was set for next week and he had lined up his ‘date’ for the night. The man was tall, about Brian’s height, trim and had a strong body. He had noticed him when he was working out in the gym and had invited him to the dinner. As usual, he accepted immediately. Every gay man on Liberty was honored to be asked to the renowned dinner club, even if it was a bit pretentious. The two of them would make a stunning couple and he was certain he would win yet again. It didn’t hurt that the man had given him one of the best blow jobs he’d received in a long time. Brian did not date and took a different man to the dinner each month. He had a list of probable ‘dates’ lined up and would call on the men a week or so before the big dinner.  


He was finishing up some work he’d brought home when his phone rang.  


“Kinney.”  


“Brian. I’m glad I caught you. I won’t be able to come to the dinner next week. I’m in the hospital with appendicitis.”  


“I see. I guess I’ll have to find someone else.”  


“I should be well by next month. I’ll be honored to be your ‘date’.”  


“I’ll let you know. I’ve got to go.” And he hung up the phone.  


Damn. Shit!! Fucker has appendicitis. Guess I will have to call my next ‘date’ on my list.  


Brian clicked on the special icon on his desktop where he kept his list of ‘date names’ and started reviewing the information. Each month had a special theme and none of the men seemed to fit this month’s theme of opposites attract. He’d have to find a new ‘date’ and he only had a few days. He was Brian Kinney so he really was not worried. He closed the file and returned to his work, completing the notes he was writing for the newest campaign. It was only 11:00 and he wanted to go to Babylon to find a new ‘date’ but he had an early presentation in the morning and wanted to be fresh for it. He hated admitting that he was getting older and could no longer party till 3:00 and still put a full day’s work in the following day.  


In the morning he went to the diner for breakfast with his cadre of friends. He often wondered why he was friends with this rag tag group as he really did not have much in common with any of them. Emmett was a flaming queen but he felt a special kinship to him due to his unreserved nature. Emmett never let anyone tell him what to do or to behave.  


While Brian did have a ‘fuck em all’ attitude, he was a part of an upper-class business world and had to appear a certain way. His business persona did not impact his social life as he was a frequent visitor to Babylon and Woody’s and it certainly did not impact his recreational use of drugs or alcohol. However, he stayed out of the news and kept a low profile except when he was in a business setting. He could never imagine himself dressed like Emmett, but he did accept Emmett would be there for him if he really needed him.  


His friend Mikey was a different story. Mikey let everyone and anyone know that he was Brian’s best friend, even if Brian no longer felt that way. He had outgrown Mikey’s friendship and the need for hero worship. He didn’t need Mikey for validation or his home for refuge. It bothered him that Mikey still felt there was a possibility for them to be together in the future; however, he did not feel it necessary to burst that bubble. Mikey was vested in keeping Brian the party boy and him his favorite side-kick. Mikey felt it his responsibility to ‘look after’ Brian even though Brian had been taking care of Mikey since he was a teen. Mikey was just a little kid but in a grown-ups body.  


Ted was his accountant, boring but steady. He had a keen knowledge of numbers and investments and had helped Brian make Kinnetik into an amazing business. Ted supported Brian and while he was boring he was probably more of a friend than Mikey. This had been demonstrated when Brian was diagnosed with Cancer a few years ago and Ted had taken over the reins of Kinnetik while Brian was in treatment.  


These were the men Brian chose to socialize with, each bringing a unique character to the table. Sometimes Brian wondered if there were more to life than running Kinnetik and going to Babylon but at the moment, this was enough. Right now his most pressing need was to find a date for next week’s event. He wanted to win the competition for an entire year and he was one month shy of that goal. He had already determined that he probably would stop attending the club after his next award. It too, was getting old. He glanced around the diner but quickly decided that anyone eating at the diner was definitely not dinner club material. He would have to look in other places. Not only did the dinner date need to be gorgeous, Brian wanted someone he could converse with. There was nothing worse than having to explain to a bubble headed gigolo that this was a business transaction and not a date. He did not want to deal with calls, texts or facebook messages about the man’s desire to get together after the evening had occurred.  


He ate his breakfast, inwardly rolling his eyes at the topic of today’s meal. Emmett was fantasizing about having a million dollars and what he would do with that kind of money. He and Mikey knew that Brian owned and ran Kinnetik, but they had no inkling that Brian was very wealthy as a result of his career. Ted knew the extent of Brian’s wealth, but as a loyal friend and accountant, he did not disclose that information. Emmett was fantasizing about buying a new wardrobe and maybe a house while Mikey thought of owning a comic shop with a lot of collectibles he could showcase. Brian thought Emmett’s goals were reasonable while Mikey’s just demonstrated his inability to grow up and become a responsible adult. Ted did not enter into the conversation and Brian knew better than to share that he was living the life of someone who made a considerable amount of money and could buy just about whatever he desired. After breakfast, Brian paid his bill and went to work.  


Throughout the day, he periodically thought of the dinner and his need for a ‘date’ but was distracted by the demands of his job. After lunch, he called down to the art department.  


“Murph. I need to see the boards for the Wired account.”  


“Sure, Brian. I’ll send Taylor up. He’s been working on them.”  


Murph walked over to Justin’s art desk and waited until he finished the shading he was doing for an account.  


“Boss wants to see the boards for Wired. Take them up.”  


“Sure.” Justin grabbed the boards and put them in a protective case, remembering that it was always a good idea to protect your work from an errant mishap. Just last week, someone had been bringing boards to the Boss and had run into a co-worker carrying coffee. The boards were splattered and had to totally redone. The boss had been furious and the person almost got fired.  


He knocked on the door and waited until Brian had given the okay to enter.  


“Put the boards up on the easels. I want to see them all at once,” Brian said without looking up from his computer. A few minutes passed and Justin felt very awkward standing there, but he didn’t dare interrupt the Boss. Finally Brian clicked save on the work and looked up.  


His first site was not on the boards but on the beautiful young man standing next to them. He vaguely remembered hiring him but he hadn’t seen him since that day in his office. He remembered thinking that he just wanted to clear everything off his desk and lay the young man across it, shoving his cock into the delicious bubble butt. Faced with the young man, his porcelain skin, deep blue eyes, blond hair and solid ass just calling out to be ravished made it difficult for Brian to look at the boards. He thought this was a perfect solution to his problem. He shook his head slightly to get the image of fucking him across his desk out of his brain, he returned his attention to the boards.  


“ They’re good. You draw them?”  


“Yes.” Justin didn’t go into how the design had taken the better part of a week as he had started over at least three times to get the right look.  


“Leave them here. I want to study them some more.”  


“Okay,” Justin answered and turned to leave the room.  


“Have you eaten lunch?” Brian asked, not really sure why he asked.  


“Uh no.” Justin was taken aback by the question. Most places made it a company policy that fraternization was against the rules.  


“Let’s go. There is a sushi place not far from here.”  


Justin was unsure what to make of the invitation, but it was the boss and when the boss asks, he thought he better answer, yes. “I better tell Murph I’m going to lunch. He’ll wonder what happened to me.”  


Brian pushed the intercom button. “Murph, Justin and I are going to lunch. He’ll be gone awhile.”  


“Sure thing boss.”  


“Okay. Murph notified. Let’s go, I have a business to run.” Brian opened the door to his office and they walked out. “Cynthia I’m going to lunch.”  


Cynthia blinked quickly as she looked up from her desk. He was walking out with the man they hired back in the summer and he had that familiar smirk on his face. She wondered if Justin knew what he was in for.  


The walked to the restaurant as it was pleasant outside. Brian was quiet, watching Justin’s ass as he walked and tampering down his continued desire to duck into an alley and ravish him. They arrived at the restaurant and were seated quickly. After ordering Justin sat quietly as he was unsure what to do. While not unheard of for a boss to take a co-worker to lunch, he’d never heard that Mr. Kinney did that and he was anxious about it. He didn’t think he was going to be fired, as there would be no reason to take him to lunch to accomplish that goal. This wasn’t a date as he really didn’t know the man, so he was very curious as to why he was suddenly invited to eat with him.  


“How do you like working for Kinnetik?” Brian asked casually.  


“It’s a great company. The people work hard.”  


“That’s not an answer. I asked how you liked it,” Brian said again, slightly amused by the answer. This was not an interview but it appeared the young man was treating it as such.  


“I love it. I’m learning so much about the advertising field and I’m getting to use state of the art equipment. I love tinkering with the graphics programs,” Justin said, his face filled with animation as he talked about his experiences in the art department.  


“What’s your favorite program?”  


Justin thought for a moment before responding. He took a drink of water from the glass on the table, finishing it. A waitress quickly came over to ask if he wanted a refill and he nodded yes.  


“I really don’t have a favorite. They all have their merits. It used to be Photoshop and a few others but now the choices are endless. I wish I could play around for days just testing the nuances of the programs. I paint on the side and often use a computer to lay out the picture. The kinds of things you can do with the options today are amazing. Just the other day…” Justin stopped mid sentence, realizing he was going on and on praising software programs to his boss, who most likely had ‘played around’ with all the programs in the art department’s arsenal. “Sorry, I just love art and I sometimes get carried away.” Justin took three large drinks from his water glass almost draining it again, more for something to do than because he was thirsty. “To answer your question, I guess any program that allows the artist to control the depth of the line and can draw in anything that is not a straight line or geometric shape. Some of the programs are limited to using set shapes rather than free form and when creating, free form is preferable.”  


“So you paint? Do you exhibit?” Brian asked, finding he was really enjoying the company of this man.  


“A little. I wish I could do more, but my job doesn’t leave me a lot of free time,” Justin said tongue in cheek. “The boss expects 120% so often times when I get home, there is not a lot of creativity left,” Justin explained. The waitress came to refill his water glass a third time and he nodded in agreement. After several drinks from the glass he continued. “Not that I’m complaining, I wasn’t lying when I said I love my job. But, after working in the art department all day there really isn’t a lot of energy or creativity left. I do paint on weekends and I enjoy that a lot.”  


“I’d love to see your work,” Brian said and they wondered very quickly where that statement came from. That was a cheesy pic up line from the 70’s when art colonies were the rage, but still the words had come out of his mouth and he found that he was genuinely interested in seeing the work of this young man.  


“That sounds like a pick up line,” Justin commented.  


“I had the exact same thought. I guess great minds do think alike like the saying goes. Seriously, the work on the boards in my office was quite innovative. I’d love to see what you can produce on your own without a mandate from my office.”  


Justin hesitated but realized that Brian was really sincere. “I’m not doing anything tonight.”  


“Do you have a studio or do you paint at home?”  


“Studio. Painting is messy and I’d rather not have paint everywhere in my home and believe me when I paint, it gets everywhere.”  


Their food arrived and both men ate for a time. “Why don’t you come to my office when you’ve finished for the day and we can swing by your studio so I can view your work?”  


Justin looked at his boss with mixed feelings. He liked that the man seemed to want to know him outside the office but was concerned that the man wanted to get to know him outside the office. “Isn’t there some rule that employees can’t fraternize?”  


“Only if it interferes with your work. Definitely not on work time.”  


“And if I say no. Will I lose my job?” Justin asked, feeling more uneasy as the lunch continued.  


“No. I find you very interesting and enjoyable to be with. I’d like to get to know you better.”  


“Good to know, but what happens when you no longer find me interesting? I like my job and want to keep it.” Justin eyed Brian carefully. This was all very sudden and he just knew that there was something else going on.  


“Your job is safe. Would you like me to write up a letter guaranteeing your position?” Brian asked, only half in jest.  


Justin looked at Brian, the sincerity in the statement obvious and he begun to relax a little. “No, that won’t be necessary. I’ll meet you in your office after work.”  


Brian glanced at the clock in the back of the restaurant. He waved to the waitress for their check which he promptly paid. “Time to get to work. I understand the boss demands a high degree of quality,” he said tongue in cheek.  


“Yes. He’s a real slave driver.” Justin smiled at Brian, feeling lucky to have such a great boss.  


After completing his work for the day, Justin went to Brian’s office and knocked gently on the door.  


“Enter,” Brian said from the other side.  


“Done already. Let’s go. I want to see your etchings,” he teased.  


Justin laughed and Brian caught site of the brightest smile he’d ever seen. As he spent more time with the young artist, he realized how perfect he would be for the part of dinner guest of Brian Kinney.  


Brian’s car followed Justin’s car through the streets of Pittsburgh until they reached a row of warehouses. Justin parked in the lot across the street and waited for Brian to park his car.  


“It doesn’t look like much, but the windows provide so much light. Just think originally these buildings had windows to provide air and ventilation so the workers wouldn’t keel over from the fumes and manufacturing processes. Now they provide light to provide me with inspiration for my paintings.” Justin loved to think about the history of these buildings and had found himself incorporating some of the history into his current works. Grabbing a set of keys, he unlocked the locks on the studio door of the third floor. Justin flicked on the lights and the place was lit with bright lights. Justin had obviously made this loft into a haven from the world. There was a state of the art stereo system, cabinets that took up almost an entire wall were filled with paint, paper, stencils, computer programs, charcoal, brushes and any art supply that an artist might desire.  


“I didn’t think I was paying you well enough that you could have your own art supply store on the side,” Brian teased.  


Justin laughed at the obvious joke. “It’s an addiction. I have more supplies here than I could use in years but I’m like a kid in a candy store when it comes to art supplies. I never know what I’m going to want so I have a lot of choices when the mood strikes to paint.”  


Justin brought Brian over to his finished canvases and Brian spent a great deal of time looking at each piece and commenting on them. He was there for over 2 hours. “I guess since I took a good chunk of your evening, I should feed you.”  


“Sounds good.” Justin’s stomach let out a huge growl and both men laughed.  


They decided on a steak house that was on their way back to the office and enjoyed dinner. Justin still hadn’t figured out why Brian was suddenly interested in spending time with him but he found that he really enjoyed the time they had spent today.  


“Thank you for dinner. I’ll see you tomorrow in the office.” Justin got up to leave the restaurant after he had polished off dessert and they had talked for another half hour. He decided he should leave before it became awkward.  


“Later.”  


Brian paid the check and smiled as he watched Justin walk away from the table. The man had the best ass he’d seen in a long time.  


The next few days Brian found reasons to call Justin to his office under the guise of business. He talked with him about the topic at hand but also about his paintings and asked a few questions about his personal life. Justin was beginning to think Brian liked him and wanted to go out, but he wasn’t sure that was a good idea. It was Friday afternoon and Brian had asked Justin to come to the office again to discuss the Wired boards.  


“I think there is something wrong with the boards but I can’t put my finger on what is missing?” Brian asked.  


“I think orange letters would stand out more,” Justin suggested.  


Brian thought for a few minutes and imagined the letters in orange. “Perfect. Redo the boards with the orange letters and bring them back.”  


Justin gathered the boards and inwardly sighed. He’d been hoping to get out a little early tonight and go see a movie or maybe hang with his best friend, but he knew Brian wanted the boards done before closing today. “Sure. I’ll get right on it.”  


Justin returned to the art department and brought up the program that he’d originally used to design the boards and started working. Losing track of time and being engrossed in the task at hand, he didn’t hear Brian enter the department and jumped at his voice.  


“I like the new look,” Brian said as he picked up the first of the redone boards. “Leave the rest till Monday.”  


Justin smiled and saved his work. “Thanks. I guess I’ll see you on Monday.”  


“Not so fast. I was hoping you would join me at a little dinner party I have to attend this weekend. I need a companion and you would fit the bill perfectly,” Brian said. All the other staff were long gone and they were the only ones in the room.  


“What kind of dinner party?” Justin asked intrigued but unsure if this was a good idea.  


“I belong to a little dinner club and we have monthly get togethers.”  


“What’s the name of the club?” The hairs on Justin’s neck were rising. He didn’t have a good feeling about this.  


“The Kings,” Brian answered.  


“No. Justin answered immediately, recognizing the name of the club. “I will not be your companion to the dinner party.”  


“No?” Brian was not used to being turned down and was not expecting this outcome. “May I ask why?”  


“I am not a trophy and will not be escorted on your arm for the purpose of boosting your ego.” Justin’s anger was palpable and he quickly wondered how much of Brian’s attention this last week was to bring down his guard so he would consider his offer. “Now, if you are done, I have plans for the evening and they do not include spending time with someone who’s sole goal is to look good,” Justin said as he turned and grabbed his messenger bag, draped it over his shoulder and made it for the door.  


Brian quickly walked to the door and blocked Justin’s departure. “Wait. I don’t think of you that way.”  


Justin didn’t want to have a discussion with his boss. He really liked the job and should have listened to his inner voice when it warned him that his boss’ behavior this last week had an ulterior motive.  


“And just what way do you think of me? From where I stand, you’ve been solicitous all week, taking me to lunch, going to my studio and admiring my work and asking my opinion about campaigns and designs. Prior to this week, I don’t even think you knew who I was. As soon as I walked into your office on Monday with those boards I could practically feel you eyeing me up. Now I understand your behavior. You weren’t really interested in me but wanted me to be your plus one to your egotistical club dinner.”  


Brian rubbed his hand over his face several times trying to put their conversation back on an even keel. “Well, you are partially right. Originally I saw you and wanted you as my companion for the dinner tomorrow. We make a stunning couple.” Justin started to push his way around Brian but Brian still blocked the door and he was not going to let Justin leave so easily. He wanted him to hear him out and then if he still wanted to leave, he would sadly let him go. “But then I started talking to you and found I really liked you. I enjoyed our conversations and you are extremely talented. The other day I was eating breakfast with my friends, well the guys I hang out with the most. I realized something that day. I realized that I don’t have much in common with them and I didn’t really like that realization. I’m 33 years old and the group of people I hang around with the most are people that really don’t get me. In the short week that we have spent together, I feel like I’ve made a connection with you.”  


Justin listened to Brian and his anger dissipated a little, but he wasn’t changing his mind. His stomach took that moment to growl loudly, sharing its desire for food.  


“You sure you don’t have an alien in there. It sure is noisy,” Brian teased and Justin laughed.  


“Let’s forget the dinner tomorrow night, but would you consider going out with me instead?”  


“Forget the dinner?” Justin asked skeptically. “You just asked me to go to the dinner and now you are changing your mind”  


“I’d rather forego the dinner and spend the time with you. What do you say?”  


“You promise you won’t take me to the dinner if I agree?”  


“I promise and I don’t break my promises.”  


“Okay. I guess we could go to dinner. But what if it doesn’t work out? I like my job.” Justin needed to ask the question, despite Brian’s earlier insistence that it would not impact his job.  


“No worries. I’m sure it will work out, but if not, you will still have a job and I promise not to make it uncomfortable for you at work. Who knows, you may not be working here very long if the show you are having next month is successful.”  


“You actually did listen to me,” Justin said, surprise in his voice.  


“Of course. I told you I find talking to you entertaining and very enjoyable.”  


“Okay. I’ll go out with you. What time and where do you want to meet?”  


“7:30 and at Papagano’s.”  


“It’s a date,” Justin said and smiled as he teased Brian. His stomach growled again, even louder this time. “But now I’m going to grab some Chinese and go home to watch some Netflix.”  


Brian wanted to offer to join him but he decided that tomorrow was soon enough. He knew he wanted this man in his life and was determined to have him there. He almost lost the opportunity due to a silly little club, but he was more than happy to give up the club if it meant spending evenings with Justin. He wondered if Justin would agree to sleep with him on their first date, but decided that was a discussion for another time.  


They shut down all the copiers and turned off all the lights and walked out of the building together. Brian set the alarm and turned to Justin.  


“Later.”  


“Later,” Justin replied as he walked to his car and looked forward to a date with his boss and hopefully the start of something more.

The end


End file.
